


Queen of the Dragons

by Dragongirl44



Category: Beyblade, Beyblade Metal Saga, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/pseuds/Dragongirl44
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I never will. But I do own my original characters, backstories, and changes that I have made to it. I do not tolerate copywrites. Those who do copy will perish. For those who don't know, this is a rewritten version of my first story on this site. I did horrendous with the first copy despite its popularity and completely derailed from my original plan for it. Well, this time I won't be doing that and it will even better this time I promise. I'm posting this on AO3 first to see how people like it (if anybody doesn't even look then fuck it I'm still writing it), but the official version is on QuotevBattling each other with our Beys is a tradition that goes to the ancient times. And since the ancient times, people have abused their power to gain even more. In the present, there is an organization that wishes for all the power so that they may control the world and they use young children to young adults to get it. Those with talent will be at the top. You would think that all of them are evil.But some didn't have a choice if they wanted to survive.





	Queen of the Dragons

Suzuki Kaida

18 January 2009

Hospital Room 249

 

When I left my best friend, I wouldn't have expected to get into this predicament. Who would have known that getting into a huge fight with your best friend over their safety would end up with me in the hospital. If anything, this is probably some massive amount of karma that's been building up against me over the years. I've done and will continue to have to do a lot of things I'm not proud of.

You have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Well I don't blame you, I haven't written anything in you in so long because of my condition, though in a sense I've been so busy I've almost forgotten about you. I only remembered I had you because I was bored and went through my stuff. Might as well catch you up. It started out when Creep called us to his office for the biweekly briefing. It was going pretty normal at first, giving us our performance ratings and discussing more rewards for making sure no trace was left to follow. But then he said something we weren't expecting, he said it was time for the Finale of the Beginning. We knew exactly what he was talking about, we had been waiting for it, but he said we wouldn't be ready for another year or two.

My friend was of course excited, but I was immediately defensive and hesitant. I asked him what made him change the timing so suddenly. He said that the village was holding a festival in June, and that they would open be opening the door in order to do some sort of ritual to keep the object we seek from causing any trouble in the village. That much I could understand, but then he said something to where I almost couldn't hear it. He said that it would be extremely dangerous since the object in question is emitting more power than the usual. When I asked him to explain what he meant, that's when things went downhill.

He pulled out a two charts, one was of the power it normally emits within it's prison. The second one was the power that it had begun emitting within the last week. The change was absolutely staggering. It was far more power that we could have imagined. I instantly felt a rush of fear, and placed myself in front of my friend. I began to tell Creep off, that it was far too dangerous to put him anywhere near something like that at this time. That we needed to wait to see if it calmed down, and if it didn't in time for that damn festival then we'll stick with the original plan to blow the damn door down. He ignored me and told me that if I was going

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, I just remember seeing red and when I stopped, my hands were held behind my back and I was being dragged out of the room. Judging from the scratches on his face, I took a pretty good guess that I got physical with the conniving freak and my friend dragged me out. Before he could say anything, I punched the wall and stormed to our room and started shouting my lungs out as soon as the door was shut, uttering every name I could think of.

I'm sure you've noticed that I've been avoiding their names, huh old friend? Well as you can imagine I was mad at him, but not anymore. So I'm not using his name just in case something happens. Anyways, I ended up in an argument with him too after he took Creep's side. He ended up calling me an ungrateful bitch after he was "so kind" to point out that the man I physically assaulted took us off the streets and gave us everything we could ever need. So naturally I pointed out that said individual only offered if we agreed to become pawns for his ambitions. That we only have what we have now because we practically sold our lives just to survive. I'm sure the argument could be heard throughout the whole building. None of this was what ended in me leaving for a while. The end of it did, he ended up saying that he regretted forcing Creep to let me tag along, and said that I had become excess baggage that was holding him down.

That cut me like a knife. He was the one who brought me along and helped me get as strong as I was. When we were first found, he was the one who initially got the offer for this "job." I told him to take it and not to worry about me, but he made Creep allow me to come as well. But apparently between then and now I became an annoyance to him. The look on his face after he said that told me everything. He didn't mean to say that, but he did think of me as that. He tried to play it off and said that he didn't, but I ignored him and just left the room. My lip was bleeding by the time I got outside, I refused to let him see me cry.

I ended up in the forest nearby, and I started assaulting the trees, a lower grunt tried to fetch me but I ended up giving him a bloody nose and told him to piss off. More came after him but quickly fled after they saw the destruction I was creating. I actually feel bad now because I took my anger out on them, the forest doesn't deserve that. I eventually calmed down....after about 3 hours. Though it didn't help any. I did return to the building, but I didn't return to the room. Instead I came to a group of grunts and told them that I was tagging along on their next mission, no excuses and no backtalk. I knew that he would want to talk, to sort everything out. But I didn't want any part of it, I believed he needed to really stew in regret for what he said.

The mission I ended up going on? It turned out to be the usual recruiting mission, look for others who could use some help and give them the opportunity to get what they need by joining us. Sometimes we'd come across an entire village that needed help and we would get over 20 new people. Overall it was the most boring mission I've been on, but it ended too soon for me. When we walked to the pickup location, I was given a letter from a beat up grunt. I asked him about what happened, and he said that my friend ended up taking his anger for himself out on a lot of the Middle Grunts. I apologized to him and told him to head back to base without me. He was scared of course, but I had him take my pendant and he didn't ask anymore questions.

Everything went to shit after that, and it all happened so fast. For the first 3 days, everything was peaceful. But on the morning of the fourth day, I was surrounded by a group wearing all black and some freaky goggles. They were in a position to begin battling, and were demanding that I go with them. I had no idea who they were, but I wasn't going to go along easily. I demanded they give me answers on why they even wanted me, but they didn't answer and instead tightened their grip on their launchers. I wasn't really in the mood, so I didn't bother giving them a warning and just battled them pretty quick. Let's just say that seeing people hanging from a tree unconscious is pretty funny to me now.

But they just kept coming after me, each time the group of assholes would have more people. It started to become overwhelming, I wasn't able to get much of a break between each attack. I finally managed to gain some ground when I arrived in a city. I remember feeling sick, and thinking that it was just exhaustion that caused me to get sick. So I went to the hospital, but instead of an antibiotic, I was told I needed treatment for leprosy. At first I blamed my friend and Creep, but I know that my friend wouldn't do something like that and that it was nowhere near his fault. And while I may have been getting on Creep's nerves, he would have known better. My friend would have just ended up devoting his time to taking care of me...assuming he still cares about me at all.

It's funny, I'm not mad at him anymore, but I still haven't read the letter he sent me. I have no idea why either. I've just been holding it, it doesn't matter if I'm receiving treatment or I'm just eating lunch in the cafeteria, it's always on hand. They've tried to take it away, but if they do I make it a point that it's not happening. I've hospitalized 3 staff members because they took it away by force and ended up ripping it slightly. After that they left me alone, alone in the pure white room with no visitors.

Ok that's not entirely true, the doctor who's treating me? She has an adorable little son who took a shine to me for some reason. He's been making it a point to come visit me whenever he finishes up with a daily tournament he competes in. He even brings his friends along and I tell them stories or I give them tips about they're techniques. I'm honestly gonna miss the little guy when my treatment is done. Heck, last week they got all of their points together and bought me a face mask. When I asked them why they did it, they said they asked how I got leprosy in the first place and were scared I would end up getting something else. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time, but I wear it regardless, hell I haven't taken it off since, except when I shower or the doc needs to check my throat. He really is a sweet kid.

Actually....I think I hear him now, so I better finish this up. I'll try to write tomorrow, hopefully something interesting happens. It gets really boring around here. Especially when the little guy isn't here bugging me to tell him about myself.

Talk to you to later old friend, when I can again.


End file.
